The Other Side
by phoenixfemme
Summary: Damon/Elena - Multi-chapter, set at the end of ep. 6 before the Masquerade Ball. At a loss for an escort to the Masquerade, Elena agrees to accompany Damon. Passion erupts, but will it survive the disruption of Katherine's influence? Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't believe it. It was over. For all the effort she and Stefan had exerted to keep their relationship alive, she'd ended it. Katherine had won.

Elena stood on her front porch, staring out into the night. What was she going to do? Maybe Katherine would leave her family alone now that Stefan was single again, and everything could go back to normal. _Normal_. What was that? She didn't even remember what that was like. _Normal_…

Oh shit.

The Masquerade. She had completely forgotten. She had promised Stefan that she would go with him, but that was no longer a possibility. She sighed. It was probably better that she take some time off, get away from the public eye for a while until everything settled down. Besides, Jenna could probably use some extra help around the house until she was fully healed.

As Elena turned to walk into the house, she saw the shadow of a man leaning against the banister, and stumbled back a step. Then she saw the familiar glint of ice blue eyes.

"Damon, you have to stop doing that."

"Sorry, I just… wanted to make sure that you were going to be alright." He took a step towards her. He could hear her heart speed up in response.

"I'm fine."

Damon slid his hand along the banister railing until his fingertips touched hers. He lifted her hand, turned it over and gently massaged her palm. "You know, 'I'm fine' is the most common lie told by women."

Elena sighed. "Ok, I'm not fine. But I'm here. Composed somewhat, and kind of sad that I'll be taking my Masquerade dress back to the store tomorrow. Just another end to this chapter in my life I guess." She pulled her hand back, sitting down on the bench, defeated.

Damon walked over and sat beside her. "You know, you may think this is just the end, but it's also the beginning as well. Some good will come of this, I'm sure of it."

"Well I'm glad you think so. Since you seem to know so much about it, how do you do it Damon? How do you move on after Katherine has taken everything you love away from you?" When she looked at him, he saw the sadness in her.

"You pick up and move on. Katherine's master plan is to make people miserable, especially those who get between her and Stefan. Since you are no longer in that position, you will be of no interest to her. As much as it hurts, you did the right thing for your family, and I admire you for that." He lifted her hand back up and held it in his, enjoying the electric spark that emanated from that one point. He wondered if she felt the same thing.

"Thank you, Damon. I think I needed to hear that."

"Well you're going to love this then, don't take your dress back. Let me take you to the Masquerade. Let everyone know that although Katherine may have won the fight, she will not take Stefan and your happiness away from you. We'll have a great time, I'll behave myself, and if Katherine is watching she can stew in her disappointment over failing to ruin your life."

Elena tilted her head to the side in thought, trying to come up with a reason to say no. Well, she had plenty of reasons actually, most of which pertaining to the potential close proximity of Damon for an entire night. But was that as unappealing as it once was? She wasn't Stefan's anymore.

And she knew he was right in what he said the other night. She was lying. There was something between them, something she couldn't deny no matter how hard she tried. Maybe she owed it to herself to give it a chance and see where they ended up. Damon had turned into a different person since meeting her, maybe that meant something.

"Okay," she said, the beginning of a smile crossing her lips. "Let's do it. Pick me up at seven tomorrow. I'm really tired of letting this whole situation get to me, and I need a night of fun."

Success! And she seemed chipper about the whole idea. He couldn't believe it. Maybe this was a new beginning. For both of them.

"Seven, I'll be here. What are the colors of your dress?"

"Black and maroon."

"Well I'll see what I can come up with. I haven't been to a Masquerade in…a century or so?" He smiled, lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly, never taking his eyes from her. Elena shivered at the intensity of his gaze. Quickly, she stood and walked to the door. Hopefully he hadn't seen her reaction to his kiss.

But he had. This dance was going to be exactly what they needed. It was time she finally faced those emotions she kept so carefully in check.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Damon," she said, offering him one final glance before retreating into the house for the night.

"Goodnight Elena," he said as she slowly closed the door. He stood there for a moment, listening to her footfalls as she climbed the stairs. He heard her clothes fall to the floor and the bed creak as she slid beneath the sheets. Hmm, didn't hear the closet open, wonder what she was wearing to bed…? He amused himself with the image as he walked to the blue convertible. Tomorrow was going to be quite the day.

Morning came bright and early as Elena drove over to help out with the last preparations for the Masquerade. It took the town nearly all afternoon to finish up, but she was satisfied with the final production. It actually looked really great, like a dream. Surprising, especially since Caroline hadn't been there to help at all.

It was 6:15pm when she finally made it back to her house. 45 minutes. She had 45 minutes to get ready before Damon arrived. She ran up the stairs, then stopped short.

Jeremy stood at the top of the stairs, in a black three-piece suit with a silver vest and silver striped tie. He wore a slim sliver mask across his eyes. He looked…positively dashing.

"Wow," Elena exclaimed, walking a lap around him to survey this spectacle. Her little brother, all grown up. When did that happen?

"Yeah, well, I asked a girl out from school. No more supernatural girlfriends for me, I can't take it anymore."

"You look great Jeremy. I'm glad to see that you're not going to let all of this get you down."

"Thanks. I'm going to go pick up my girl. Will I see you there?"

Elena smiled, then glanced at her dress still hanging up in the garment bag on the closet door. "Yes, I'll be there. Damon's going to take me."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow in question, then just shook his head and started down the stairs. "Sounds good Elena. I hope you know what you're doing."

"We're just friends," she yelled down the stairs, but he had already closed the front door. She did know what she was doing. She just didn't know what Damon might have in mind.

She showered quickly, then ran a curling iron through her hair to give it a slight wave. She found herself feeling nervous about the upcoming event, but why? It was just Damon. The same Damon who had seen her at her best and her worst. Why was this any different?

She pulled on her dress, a beautiful maroon silk with two black stripes that ran vertically down the front, and two on the back. There were slits on both sides that extended all the way to her thighs, revealing her strappy black stiletto heels. She was really glad she was going to get a chance to wear this dress.

She struggled with the zipper, growling in frustration as she failed to grasp the small metal piece.

She heard a creak in the floor and quickly glanced behind her to see Damon standing in the doorway, a pleasantly sarcastic smile crossing his lips.

"Can I be of some service?" He offered, walking towards her.

Elena swallowed hard. He looked amazing. He wore a black Armani suit with a maroon vest, and a maroon silk tie. His mask covered the left side of his face and was nearly completely black with red accents. She knew that Damon always looked good, but somehow this version of him sent her heart into a crazy flutter.

Elena cleared her throat and turned back towards the mirror. "Please."

Damon walked up behind her. He placed a hand on her lower back at the base of the zipper, allowing his thumb to graze her soft skin where it was exposed. He pulled the zipper up slowly, enjoying the intimacy. When he was done, he didn't remove his hand.

"You look stunning, Elena," he said against the back of her neck. He closed his eyes and breathed deep, unable to help himself.

She adjusted the dress in the mirror, then turned around so he could see the finished product. The bodice was completely form fitted, flattering every curve. His eyes began at the cut of the neckline, then traveled down to stop at the slits at the thighs. His breath hitched, and he shook his head with a low whistle. He loved a woman in heals. "My my, you are a sight."

Elena smiled. "Thank you," she said, giving a shake to her hair and grabbing her mask off the desk. She fitted it carefully over her face and looked up at him, checking his reaction.

It was maroon, with little black flowers running up the sides in a Celtic spiral that ended in red and black feathers. He smiled and offered her his arm. "Come on, beautiful." She took it, and he led her out to the convertible.

The Masquerade looked increasingly fanciful with the arrival of the guests. Everyone was dressed in bright colors, with shimmery fabrics and elegant masks. As she looked around, she realized that it was actually difficult to recognize people. She sighed in relief, maybe she could relax a little tonight and have some fun.

Damon surveyed the crowed, checking for any impending threats. Elena caught this, and squeezed his hand. He looked down at her in question.

"Relax. Nothing is going to happen tonight."

Damon smiled, then took two glasses of Champaign off a wandering waiter's tray. He offered one to Elena, then held his glass to her in toast.

"To…new beginnings." He tapped his glass to hers, then downed his in one sip. When he looked to Elena, she held his gaze and did the same.

"So, how long are you going to make me wait for a dance," Elena said with a sly smile.

Damon took the glass from her hand and set it down, then began walking her towards the dance floor. "Why would I make you wait? I'm a wonderful dancer." He swung her into a wide circle, then pulled her into his arms. Acoustic guitar music played in the background, accompanied by a raspy yet refined male voice.

"I know you can dance, Damon. You danced with me during Miss Mystic Falls and I wasn't even aware you knew the steps." She placed her hands on his shoulders, trying not to let the intimate proximity get to her better judgment. Damon led her around the dance floor elegantly, carefully, never missing a step. He really was amazing.

"Well I've had plenty of time to practice," he said, sliding his hands down her back to rest on her hips. The silk fabric was so smooth and delicate that she felt almost naked beneath him. When she rested her head against his shoulder, he pulled her tight against his body, letting her feel every muscle as he drew her into step after step.

When the song ended, she pulled back. She looked into his eyes, completely unprepared for the love that she saw there. _You're lying. There is something between us._

"What are we doing Damon?" She asked, sadness again lacing her voice. She backed from his embrace, then strode off the dance floor and out to the veranda. Damon watched her leave, confused.

She was the only one on the veranda, and she was thankful for the privacy. She walked down the steps and into the garden where there was a clearing large enough to see the stars. She stared up at the moon, wondering how it always looked so peaceful. She felt a hand settle lightly on her lower back, but this time she didn't turn. She knew.

"Did I say something, or do something that might offend you?" Damon asked softly. He took another step until his body was right against her back and he could rest his chin against the top of her head.

"No Damon, It's not you. It's just…what if she comes after you now? What if in her quest to make us all miserable she –" Damon stopped her, wrapping his arms around her.

"You can 'what if' all night and it won't change a thing. Katherine has what she wants now. She doesn't want you, and she doesn't want me."

"But how do you know?"

Damon sighed. "She told me. She told me that all she's ever wanted was Stefan. So we're safe."

Elena turned in his embrace to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry Damon, I know how that must make you feel."

"It doesn't upset me anymore, it just makes me feel like a fool for thinking someone could actually love me. I thought about her every day for the last hundred and forty-five years, and now I know that it was all a lie. Everything was a lie. She just used me."

Elena pulled her mask off, then pulled Damon's off in turn. She placed them on the stone bench, turning back to him.

"You're not unlovable Damon, you just fell for the wrong woman."

"Yeah, that's a growing trend of mine," he said. He pinned her with his piercing blue eyes, waiting for Elena to walk away from him too. _I love Stefan. It will always be Stefan._

But she didn't leave. She turned and wandered deeper into the clearing, gazing at the moon again.

"You were right the other night. I was lying. I couldn't understand how I could feel this way about you."

"What way?" He asked, his voice closer behind her now.

"I don't know Damon. Lost. Unsure of myself. My heart skips a beat every time you look at me. What do I do with that?"

He was in front of her then, she never even saw him approach. "Look at me," he said, lifting her chin. "This is what's real. Me and you. Forget Stefan. Forget Katherine and all the destruction in her wake. Elena I –"

She stopped him then, not wanting him to continue, knowing what he would say. Then she kissed him, openmouthed and hungry, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him.

Damon leaned into it, sliding his arms around her waist. This was it. The moment he had been waiting for. Elena was actually kissing him back. Emotion rolled through him like an ocean surge. His tongue tasted, teased, and received hers. He trailed his lips down her throat, pausing to kiss the heartbeat at the base of her neck. This was the proof that she was Elena. It wasn't Katherine this time.

Elena moaned, digging her fingernails into his scalp, holding him there. She couldn't believe it. What was she doing? She hadn't even realized she had such deep feelings for him, yet all she could think about was the way he felt, his hands as they slid down to cup her ass, lifting her against him. All thought slipped away, all except the rising release growing within her.

Damon couldn't get enough of her. He knew once he finally got his lips on hers he wouldn't be able to stop.

But he did.

He lifted his head in the direction of the party.

"Damon," Elena sighed, her voice thick with arousal. "Come back to me."

Damon looked back at her, the woman he loved, wrapped in his arms, panting in her desire for him. He took her lips in one final kiss, then set her on the ground.

"Hold on," he whispered, straining his ears towards the building. "People are screaming inside. Something's wrong."

"What?" Elena said, trying to compose herself from the daze she had fallen into.

"It's a fight. It's Matt, he picked a fight with Tyler." Damon paused for a moment in thought. "Oh shit."

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, Katherine happened."

"Katherine's here?"

"No, but I killed her lapdog and I think she's out to adopt another." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the veranda. "Stay here." Then he ran inside.

There was blood on the floor. Tyler and Matt were still circling each other, shouting.

"I don't know what you're talking about Matt! I never kissed Caroline! I don't even really like Caroline!" Tyler shouted, trying his hardest not to hurt Matt. The music had stopped, people had started to stare and he could see a couple broken noses in the crowd of people who had tried to intervene.

"I saw you do it! Now I'm going to kill you."

"No Matt, please, I don't want to hurt you." This needed to stop. The curse only needed one kill.

Matt picked up an empty beer bottle and broke it on the side of the table, lunging toward Tyler with teeth bared.

Just then Damon stepped between Matt and Tyler, grabbing Matt by the throat before he could reach his destination. Matt stabbed him in the chest with the bottle before he could grab it out of his hand, then Damon knocked it away. Matt tried to push him off, but Damon wasn't having it.

Damon spoke to him, compelling the answers from him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Tyler kissed Caroline and I'm angry about it."

"How do you know he kissed her?"

"I saw it."

"Where did you see it?"

Matt looked confused, then shook his head. "I don't remember, but I did see it. It was right after Elena asked me to meet her last night. I'm furious! I can't believe he would do that. I want to kill him!"

"No, you don't." Damon said, calming him. "You don't want to kill Tyler, you just thought he kissed Caroline but he really didn't and you believe him. You were wrong, and you feel bad about starting this fight. Now go apologize to him because you're making a scene and getting blood on the floor." Damon felt him settle down, dropping his arms as an embarrassed shade covered his face.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Tyler. I don't know what came over me. I just blacked out, I don't know what happened."

Tyler dropped his fighting stance, looking at Damon questioningly before fixing Matt with a deadly glance. "Well don't let it happen again." Tyler stormed off to wash the blood from his hands, shaking uncontrollably at what he almost had to do.

Matt looked at Damon. "I don't know what happened…"

"I know," Damon said. "Why don't you go home. And do me a favor, if you see Elena, or anyone who looks like Elena, steer clear of her for a while, okay?" He pointed Matt in the direction of the front doors, signaling to one of the girls beside the refreshments table whom he knew to be an acting designated driver for the party. The girl took his hint and grabbed a hold of Matt's arm, leading him towards the exit.

Damon surveyed the crowed, shaking his head in disapproval. "It was just a mistake. Those needing medical attention should probably head to the front, the fire department has been on site all night because they were worried about the tabletop candles. Come on, show is over."

The people began to dissipate. The music started back up again. Damon walked back outside to where he had left Elena. She stood up against the railing, fear marking her features.

"He was going to do it Damon, Matt wasn't going to stop until he'd killed Tyler, and that would never have happened. Tyler would have killed him." She was shivering from the cold, and from what could have been.

Damon crossed the veranda and took her in his arms, wrapping her protectively in his embrace. "It's okay, I stopped it. Matt doesn't know anything, except he said you asked to meet him last night."

Elena looked up at him sharply. "Katherine. She's going to keep turning people against Tyler until he turns. What could she possibly need a werewolf for?"

Damon smoothed his hand lovingly down her hair, regretting the interruption to their passionate encounter. "She needs a werewolf for whatever it was that she needed Mason for. I don't know what that is, but I'm going to find out." He dipped his head, and took her mouth in a gentle kiss.

"Will you take me home Damon?" He shook his head in agreement, stripping off his jacket to wrap around her arms.

They drove home in silence, both at a loss for words. When they reached her house Damon walked her to the door.

"Elena, I want to thank you for coming with me tonight. The evening…definitely had its moments."

Elena looked up at him, gently trailing her hand down his shirt. It was then that she noticed it was wet. She frowned and looked at her fingertips, red with blood.

"Damon, you're bleeding," she stammered. She quickly pulled him into the kitchen and under the light, ripping the buttons down his shirt to expose his bare skin. He had a cut in his stomach from Matt's broken bottle. It was mostly healed already. When she looked up at him he wore a sly smile, amusement lighting his eyes.

"I like where this is going Elena."

She made a frustrated sound, walking to the sink to wet a towel. She wiped the blood from his skin, now fully healed. Tentatively, she ran her hands over his chest, checking for any additional battle scars. He caught her wrists loosely, forcing her to look at him.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

She sighed and leaned into him, truly defeated for the night. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. When he set her down, he unzipped her dress, wanting to help her into bed but unprepared for the reality of his actions.

Her dress slid down her body to pile at her feet, and she stood there before him, adorned in nothing but black lace and stiletto heels. _Oh God._

Suddenly, she wanted nothing more than a release, from this night and all her pain, from the ache that Damon seemed to create within her. She reached out and grabbed the edges of his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and onto the floor. The tie followed, and when she went for his belt he stopped her.

"I want this," she whispered.

Utterly unable to deny her this wish, he kissed her, long and hard. He followed her down onto the mattress, trailing his lips down her neck to nip at the lace around her breast, tugging at it until he exposed a nipple. When he caught it in his teeth she screamed and dug her nails into his back.

"_Please Damon_," she exhaled breathlessly.

He knew he would neither deny her this. He stood and discarded his clothing, admiring the sight of Elena warm and willing, needing him. He bent over her, trailing his tongue down her stomach as he slowly pulled her panties off. Then he covered her with his body, catching her moan of pleasure with his lips. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she wriggled her hips against the hard length against her stomach. In one quick move, he was deep inside her. She cried out his name, arching against him. He started slow, never taking his eyes from hers, working her against him. He claimed her, drove her crazy, then over the edge as she shattered to pieces. Her muscles clenched around him in climax, taking him with her as she fell.

When the shudders subsided, she looked at him, his forehead pressed to hers, his dark hair falling about him. She met his lips hungrily as he moved to lie beside her, perched on his elbow so he could look into her face.

"What am I going to do with you Damon?" She sighed, trailing her fingernails gently up and down his back.

"Well isn't that the million dollar question?" He smirked, brushing a stray hair from her eyes. "Are you looking for a short term or a long term answer?"

"Let's start with short term, and we'll go from there."

He slid his arm beneath her so her head rested on his shoulder. "Okay, then get some sleep. That's all I'm looking to do right now." He tilted her chin so he could lightly kiss her lips. This had been quite the night for him. It all happened so fast, he wondered if he'd dreamt it. Then he looked at Elena, drifting to sleep on his arm.

This was a beginning. This was something real. He pulled her close against him and closed his eyes. He fell asleep, satisfied and secure in the knowledge that he just may have found the one woman who could actually love Damon Salvatore.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank all the reviewers, you guys are awesome. Well here it is, chapter 2. I'm going to try to stay up with the show's storyline as much as I can, but this chapter has nothing to do with the storyline Enjoy.

Morning filtered through the slits in the vertical blinds as Damon awoke, Elena still nestled against his side. He was right. Elena really did have feelings for him. He toyed absently with a lock of her hair on the pillow, watching her sleep so soundly. When she began to stir, he trailed his fingertips down her arm.

"Good morning beautiful."

Elena looked up at him and smiled. "Damon," she purred, pulling his mouth down to hers for a lazy kiss. She stretched, throwing a leg over his hip and pressing her breasts against his chest. "Good morning."

Damon kissed her again, deeper, lingering for a moment before trailing his lips down her throat. "That look in your eye tells me I may not make it out of bed this morning." When he looked back at her she wore a comfortable smirk, ready to challenge his accusation.

"Do you blame me?" She asked seductively, dragging her nails down his back. His eyes narrowed, and he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on top of him. She laughed, and a tremor of excitement vibrated through her at the feel of the pure male strength in him.

"Do something with me today," he offered, settling his hands on her hips. "I'm not ready to be without you yet."

Elena thought for a moment, then agreed. "I think we could both use a break. What do you have in mind love?"

"This is not exactly what I had in mind," Elena said as she stepped in a murky puddle, water sloshing into her shoe. She slapped at a mosquito and shot an aggravated glance at Damon.

He walked to her and took her hand. "Come on, just a little further."

Just as Elena was beginning to wonder why he'd dragged her so far out into the wilderness they stepped into a clearing and she stopped short. She thought she'd heard water, but she'd never imagined this. A waterfall cascaded from a high cliff into a deep blue lake. The lake was surrounded by white dogwoods, their petals littering the landscape like snow, gently dancing along the water's surface.

"Damon," his name escaped her lips as she took another step into the paradise before her. "What is this place?"

"Its mystic falls. I've been coming here for years. It's best right now, when the trees are in bloom." He went to the water's edge and picked up a dogwood petal, then walked to her slowly, holding her gaze. He took the petal and touched it against the side of her face, dragging it down and across her lips. She shivered in response.

"It's warm," she said, looking back towards the pond.

"It's a hot spring." He dropped the petal, bending to kiss her lips leisurely, seductively. When he pulled back he saw the longing in her eyes, the desire. When he kissed her again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, pouring everything she had into it.

How could this be? This man she met as a monster, a liability, who became a friend, was now so much more. How could she allow herself to feel this way again, about Damon no less? He wasn't playing anymore. The gloves were off. He wasn't doing this to get under Stefan's skin, or because she looked like Katherine. The yearning in his eyes was for her, and they echoed the pain of a century spent waiting for love. A love to never be returned. She saw it in him now, and wondered how Katherine could be so cruel.

"Elena," he breathed as she began unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders and ran her hands over his muscled chest, swallowing the desire building in her stomach. She had never felt this way before, even with Stefan. Like she was on fire, like she would burn away unless he touched her.

Damon pulled her shirt over her head, trailing kisses over her shoulder as his hands slid down her back to settle on her ass, pulling her against him. He trembled as he held her, savoring the moment with everything he could want before him. He walked her down to the edge of the water. Steam rose from the blue depths, and he could feel it against his bare skin. He laid her back against the soft dogwood petals, taking a minute to brand the image into his memory.

Dark hair spread out against the white, her eyes full of passion, watching his every move. Pale breasts rose and fell beneath the thin red lace bra, teasing him, tempting him to lose his resolve. Her tongue traced her lips, and he knew she could taste him there.

Damon knelt above her, holding her gaze as he unbuttoned her jeans, dragging them down her hips by the belt loops. He leaned down and kissed her, sliding his hand around her back to undo the clasp of her bra. When he pulled it off with his teeth she arched against him, reaching for him.

"Please," she exhaled.

Damon smiled and shook his head. He laid beside her, and picked a dogwood petal from her hair. "Tell me what you're feeling right now," he whispered.

"Hot," Elena sighed unevenly. "My heart is beating so fast."

Damon took the petal and trailed it slowly down her skin, over her gently parted lips. He watched her face as it skimmed down her neck, and over her chest to the peak of her breast. He lingered for a moment and her breath caught. "What do you need Elena?" he asked, his voice low against her ear.

"You, Damon. I need you." She tried to hold herself together, tried to ride out the wave of intangible bliss that he coaxed forth through his fingertips.

He wanted her to know, without a doubt, that what she was feeling was real. That she needed him, and that the chemistry between them was more than a simple infatuation. He trailed the petal over the flat plane of her stomach, across the lace of her panties to disappear between her legs. She cried out then in uninhibited ecstasy, the need that had been building within her exploding, casting her adrift amid the stars.

When she opened her eyes she was in his arms, and he was carrying her into the spring. The water was warm around them, steam rising and blurring away the world. She swam out of his arms playfully, and she saw him disappear beneath the surface. When he returned he was beside her, pulling her against him, shaking the water from his hair. She giggled, wrapping her legs around his waist as he buried his lips between her breasts. He nipped his way to her mouth, taking her lips in a hot kiss as he slid inside her. She moaned, digging her nails into his scalp, holding him there. He slid her slowly up and down along the length of him, letting all the longing, all the frustration and love he felt for her pass between those electric points of contact.

"_Damon_," she screamed as she came, arching her back as she shattered once again. He followed her, losing himself, gripping her tightly as wave after wave broke, and dissipated into the warmth of the spring.

He carried her to the shore, setting her down beside their discarded clothing. He held her face between his hands and kissed her, long and hard. If she wanted to know how he really felt, this was it. This was what he carried for her every day, hoping eventually she may feel the same.

When she broke from him she sighed, composed herself for a moment, and began to gather her clothing. Damon watched as she shimmied into her panties, trying to resist the urge to flop her back into the white petals and take her again. When they were fully clothed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"This place is so beautiful Damon," she said, staring out across the water to where the sun was beginning to set.

"I wanted you to see it, it's always been very special to me."

"Oh you bring all your ladies here?" she questioned sarcastically.

"No actually," he answered. "I've never brought anyone here. I just…wanted you to know me. This part of me. Maybe if I give you all the pieces you can put them back together."

She looked into his beautiful ice blue eyes, and took his hand in hers as they walked in comfortable silence back to the convertible, and back to reality.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's taken me so long to write the next chapter, I got caught up writing term papers. But I live for those reviews, thank you so much! And yes, I do tend to fall to the hopeless romantic side. I've been listening to a lot of Tori Amos and Poets of the Fall lately and I think it's been coming out in my writing. Lol. I'm going to catch my storyline up to the show a little here, hope you like it. and Happy Thanksgiving :)

...

_They walked in silence back to the blue convertible, the echo of unsaid words pounding in his head. What was he doing allowing himself to fall in love with Elena? Love had never treated him fairly. It captured him, seduced him, and drove him to madness. To becoming a monster. How was all this to end? She would keep aging, and he wouldn't. He knew he would never stop loving her, but would it be enough? And he would never drag her to his level, a mate in this forbidden life of pain and blood. It was just he and Stefan for that._

_He tried to talk himself out of loving her. Tried to make valid arguments to as why he shouldn't allow himself to take this leap and cherish the time they did have together. But he was failing. He had to tell her. If everything that had happened lately taught him anything, it was that time was precious, especially to those who do not have an eternity of it._

_He opened her door to the convertible, then stopped as he rounded the hood._

"_Wait," he said, walking back to her._

_She turned towards him. Her eyes, normally conveying the annoyance and ache associated with his antics, were now filled with something different. There was a satisfied calm to them, an understanding. He knew she felt something, he could feel it deep inside him, beating in the emptiness._

"_I have to tell you. Just let me say it once."_

"_Damon," she pleaded, placing a hand on his chest to halt him. "Please, not now."_

_He placed his hands lightly on either side of her face, his lips a mere inch from hers. Her breath caught._

"_I love you, Elena," he said, never taking his eyes from hers. "I know showing my cards gives you all the advantage but I can't keep denying it, I can't keep waiting for the time to be right or – " _

_She'd heard enough. She kissed him then, gripping her hands in his shirt, taking his pain with the saltiness of his insecurity. He lost himself in her, giving her everything, asking for nothing in return. If this was all he ever had, then it would be enough._

_Her hands loosened in his shirt, and she smiled against his lips. He let his hand slide into her hair, and wrapped his finger around a curl._

_He stopped._

_Her laughter, low and sadistic, reverberated through him._

_He jumped back in furious anguish, watching as Katherine licked his kiss from her lips._

"_My sweet Damon," she crooned, looking over him hungrily from tip to toes. "Always the romantic, blind to all else. Why don't we pull some more lives down this rabbit hole, my love?"_

_Out of his peripheral, Damon saw Elena standing on the other side of the convertible, confused fear marking her features._

_In the blink of an eye Katherine was beside her. She met his gaze, smiling, fangs extending from between her perfect parted lips. He ran to her as Katherine to sank her teeth into Elena's neck, watching helplessly as she slowly sank to the ground._

_..._

Damon awoke with a start. He quickly scanned the darkness, then realized he was still at home. Sighing, he fell back against the mattress.

"Mmm," Elena protested, gravitating towards him, placing her head on his chest. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, stroking her hair. But he wasn't fine.

He was delusional to think that they could keep this up. He knew he could protect her, but was it right to allow her to keep putting herself in danger? For him? Damon closed his eyes. It was all so bittersweet.

When he looked over at Elena he noticed that she was watching him.

"You look troubled, and it is way too early for that," She said frowning, smoothing the lines from his forehead with her thumb.

"I was just thinking. Sorry to wake you."

"What were you thinking about?"

Damon sat up, needing to look away from the irresistible vision of Elena in his bed, naked beneath his satin sheets, her hair still tousled from sleep. "I was thinking about planning an initiative. What happened to Jenna... it can't happen again."

Confused, Elena sat up beside him. "What kind of initiative?" She questioned hesitantly.

"We're going to have to kill Katherine."

She shook her head, reaching for his hand. "You can't, it's too dangerous. Damon -"

"Don't worry, I think I might be able to find a few more people to join me who have a bone to pick with Katherine."

"You sound like you're planning a war."

Damon looked at her, the pleading in her tone breaking something loose inside him. "It has to be this way."

Elena placed her hand on the side of his face, then slowly pulled his lips to hers. She kissed him deeply, not wanting to face the reality of his proposed solution.

Damon allowed himself to be pulled into her embrace, following her down onto the mattress.

...

The next day, Damon and Stefan stood at the head of the dining room table, picking through assorted medieval-looking weapons.

"I'm sure you're wondering why we have gathered you all here today," Stefan said, his gaze sweeping the length of the table. Elena. Bonnie. Rose. Jeremy. Caroline. Maybe they had a chance this time.

"Let's do this," Jeremy said, looking towards Elena. "It's time it was over. Katherine has done enough damage."

"Exactly," Stefan reiterated. "This is how its going to go down. The only thing that Katherine has made absolutely apparent that she wants is the moonstone, and me. So we're going to give her exactly what she wants. We're going to trap her here at the boarding house, this is where you come into play Bonnie." Stefan looked over at Bonnie and she nodded. "We need you to put a spell on the main room to trap vampires. Damon and I will be inside with her, everyone else needs to stay outside."

"Why do you need to be inside with her?" Elena asked, glancing worriedly between Stefan and Damon.

"For... closure," Damon finished for him, meeting Elena's glare. God she was so sexy, it made it hard for him to keep his wits about him around Stefan. They still hadn't told him. After Katherine was gone, then maybe they could put a label on this thing they had.

"What do you want us to do?" Caroline asked.

"You," Stefan said, "are going to be bait."

Caroline's jaw dropped. Sometimes she missed just being the airhead high school girl.

...

It was late as Caroline arrived home. She tried not to feel nervous, knowing that the entire plan hinged on whether or not she could fool Katherine into walking voluntarily into the Salvatore's trap. She stopped beneath a streetlight and pulled out her cell phone, checking the text message she just received. Suddenly, she felt an impossibly strong jerk on her hair and her head snapped back, throwing her against the light pole. The force held her there, and she could taste the metal on her lips.

"Well well," Katherine purred beside her ear. "If it isn't my little stool pigeon. What tidbit of news do you have for me today birdie?"

Caroline struggled against her grip, but it was useless. The pain of the hand in her hair nearly brought tears to her eyes. "What do you want from me?" She gasped.

"I know those Salvatore brothers are up to something. I want you to tell me what it is."

"Leave me out of this!" She screamed. "I don't know, they don't tell me anything."

"I think you're lying," Katherine said, ripping the cell phone from Caroline's hand. Still holding her immobile, Katherine scrolled through the last few messages. "Oh, what's this?" She asked curiously, releasing Caroline.

Caroline took a step back, her hands flying up to her hair to make sure it was still attached. She licked a drop of blood from a cut in her lip. "What's what?"

"Hmm... a message from Stefan. Looks like he found the moonstone."

"What?" She asked, frightened. She made a feeble attempt at reclaiming her cell phone as Katherine darted just out of her grasp.

"Sounds like I have a date tonight." She smiled, then tossed the phone into the woods.

Caroline heard the text alert again as it sailed out of sight, landing in a pond off the main road. _Damn it, there goes another Blackberry._ She glared at Katherine. She started to say something, but Katherine stopped her.

"No no, birdie, I told you I don't need your lies. Now stay out of my way, it's not your turn yet. Soon." And with that she was gone.

Caroline glanced around her, but there was no trace of Katherine. She shook out her hair and started walking in the direction of her destroyed phone, hopping Katherine bought her performance. Now to wait... and clean the mud off her new boots.

...

Elena watched from the window of the convertible, pulled carefully into the brush beside the house. There was no movement except for the few lights on inside. She was beginning to wonder if Caroline had followed through, and if she was okay. Sighing, she crouched back into the floorboard, looking to the seat beside her where the woman named Rose watched alertedly.

"So who are you?" Elena asked, studying the woman. She'd never even heard Damon or Stefan speak of her before.

"I'm... a friend of the Salvatore brothers. Old friend," she said, smiling. Elena arched an eyebrow. "Damon once helped me get over the loss of my one true love, a man named Trevor. We were together for nearly 500 years. Damon was there to... pick up the pieces after his death."

The tone in her voice and the way the pitch raised just slightly at the end had Elena on alert. "You mean you and he..." She trailed off.

"Don't look so surprised. I've known the Salvatore brothers for nearly a century. That's why i'm here. Katherine ruined my life and claimed the life of my lover, I can only hope to bring her a fraction of the pain she has caused me."

"I'm sorry," Elena said, wondering what it would feel like to lose a man she'd loved for 500 years.

"I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't been for Damon. I was ready to end it all." She looked over at Elena, noticing for the first time how edgy and uncomfortable she seemed with the topic. "You two have something going on, don't you?" She asked, eyeing her carefully.

Elena looked back out the window, neither confirming nor denying her claim.

Rose chuckled softly. "Of course, what was I thinking. You're in love with him."

Elena's head snapped back to her. "We're just friends."

Rose shook her head. "Sure honey, that's what they all say. At least, I bet that's what you're telling Stefan. I can tell they're both completely enamored with you. How did it go? Did you fall for Stefan first but get bored with his gentlemanly ways and switch teams? Are you seeing both perhaps? Believe me, I've heard it all before."

"You may think you know everything but you're way off. Maybe you should just shut up, we're supposed to be on surveillance."

Rose stared off into the night, smiling. Well, at least she could come back to Mystic Falls to finally avenge Trevor, if not for other more... pleasing pursuits.

They remained in silence for a few moments as Elena fought the oddly jealous urge developing in the back of her mind. It was a weird emotion for her. She always seemed to be the center of the struggle, not an observer. This woman had history with Damon, and more in common with him than she probably ever would. God, how had she let herself arrive at this place? Not long ago she'd hated Damon, but now? Now what?

"I am in love with him," she heard herself speak, almost unconsciously.

Rose looked over at her and smiled. "I knew it. I just wanted to hear you say it."

Elena reluctantly smiled back, wondering what mischief was up this mysterious vampire's sleeve.

"I mean, I met Stefan first and we started going out. Then all this happened with Katherine and we had to break up. I thought my life was over... but then there was Damon."

"Picking up the pieces?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah, actually."

"He excels in that I see. Nobody knows the ways of a broken heart like the broken hearted."

Elena sighed and leaned back against the seat. "Knowing this gives me no more insight into what I should do about it."

"Just give it time," Rose said. "You will know when the time is right."

Suddenly her head turned towards the house. She grabbed Elena's arm, and put a finger to her lips. They watched as a shadow raced up the driveway, halting in front of the door. Katherine paused to push the door open, glancing over her shoulder before disappearing inside.

Rose watched the house carefully, listening for any sign of struggle. When the night became uncommonly quiet, she became immediately uncomfortable. Rose clenched the hand on Elena's arm tight enough to make her gasp a second before the door to the convertible was ripped open and both girls were dragged out.

Katherine pinned both Rose and Elena to the car by the neck. "What's this all about?" She asked curiously, glaring at them before offering a glance to the boarding house. When neither spoke she tightened her grip.

Elena coughed, pulling at the hand on her throat. When she felt the world going dark, she screamed. "Fine, I'll tell you," She said. "I'll tell you." Katherine let her go and she fell to the ground beside the car, gasping for air.

"Speak!"

"Stefan's going to destroy the moonstone."

Katherine's glance went quickly to the window. "I thought I smelled Bonnie." Dragging both girls by the arm, Katherine walked in the house to the main room where she saw Stefan and Damon studying the moonstone under a light. As Katherine stepped foot inside the room Damon immediately disappeared, running to the room's entrance and tossing the moonstone out into Jeremy's waiting hands. Katherine turned to chase it but stopped short as she ran into the invisible barrier of the room. She studied it for a moment, realizing she'd been caught before snatching a quickly retreating Elena before she could free herself from the room.

"Let her go," Damon said, walking towards her slowly.

"Sure. Give back my moonstone and let me out of here and she's yours."

Damon looked worriedly between Elena and Jeremy, then signaled for Jeremy to throw him the moonstone. Damon held it up, waiting for Katherine to make a move.

Katherine looked deep into Elena's eyes, her pupils dilating. "Now go get that moonstone from him." When Elena didn't move, she noticed a tiny silver locket hanging around her neck. She plucked it off, tossing it to the floor. "Hmm... vervain, clever girl."

"Let her go now," Damon hissed. When Katherine never made a move to honor his request he took a chance and hurled the moonstone towards the open window.

Katherine immediately dropped Elena and flew to the window, catching the opaque stone an instant before it exited the building. She examined it, made sure it was authentic, then looked back to Damon. He was ushering Elena out of the room and into Jeremy's waiting arms. When she looked around the room for Stefan she couldn't immediately locate him before she was thrown back against the wall, and pinned by chains woven with vervain.

With gloved hands Stefan held one side while Rose held the other. Soon Damon had the chain wrapped around her legs and secured.

Katherine called out in anguish as the vervain burned her skin. "No, you don't know what you're doing."

"We know exactly what we're doing," Stefan said as he pulled a stake from his belt and went in for the kill.

"She's not in danger from me!" She screamed as she prepared herself for the stake.

Stefan stopped an inch from her heart, pulling in furious breaths. "_What?_"

"If i'd wanted her dead she would be. There is another who will come for her."

"What are you talking about?"

"He needs the doppleganger."

As if suddenly understanding, Stefan let his hand fall. "Shit," he muttered, dropping the stake. Of course, why hadn't he seen it before? This wasn't just Katherine fooling with their heads, she was here for a reason. He looked into her defiant eyes, unwilling to admit defeat despite being locked in chains. He knew she wouldn't tell him anything unless she could bargain for it. Unwilling to allow her any more playing chips than was absolutely necessary, Stefan nodded to Damon and together they dragged her to the cellar.

Damon walked back into the room to see Bonnie and Jeremy helping Elena to the couch. She looked so fragile. He'd never wanted her to get involved like this. She was taking enough risks already. And now there was another threat on the horizon, supposing Katherine wasn't lying. God, it just kept getting harder and harder. She needed to get as far away from all this as she could. She needed to lead a normal life...

Bonnie and Jeremy looked up to see Damon approaching, nodding as they walked towards Stefan to discuss lifting the spell on the house. Damon sat beside her on the couch, checking to make sure she was all there. He grimaced when he examined the bruised cuff around her arm where Katherine had dragged her in the house.

"Are you okay?" He asked, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She leaned into his touch.

"Take me home, Damon," she said weakly.

The lighting in the house blinked for a moment, and when it stabilized Bonnie announced, "the spell is lifted, you're free to go."

"I'm taking Elena home," Damon yelled to Stefan. Stefan's eyes narrowed, but he nodded. "Come on," he whispered, lifting her into his arms and carrying her to the convertible.

They drove home in silence. He carried her into the house, and set her down beside her bed.

"There's others," she said numbly. It was the first time she's spoken since they'd left the boarding house.

"Yes, but we don't know the extent of it yet," Damon said, running his hands down her arms.

"This is never going to be over."

"It will be, soon enough."

"I don't know if I can do this anymore Damon. I don't know if I can just wait around for an unknown entity to come scoop me up for some supernatural purpose. I never asked for any of this."

"I know, honey," he said, his heart breaking. This was it. She needed to be separated from all this as much as she could. Even if it meant losing the only good thing in his life. The woman he loved.

He kissed her then, needing to take her mind off the direction of her thoughts. "Don't worry," he whispered. "I can protect you from this."

"I know you can," she said, meeting his gaze. "I love you Damon."

Damon stared at her in disbelief for a moment before dropping his resolve, pulling her against him, and crushing his mouth against hers. He couldn't believe it. He closed his eyes, burying his hands in her hair.

She let herself be taken in by him, allowed her emotions to spill forth, no longer left with a reason to deny it. She wrapped herself around him, letting him block out everything else that was wrong with this night, with her.

"God you make this so hard," he said softly, tearing his lips from hers. He met her eyes, her sadness a mirror of his own. He reached a hand into his pocket, holding up her small silver locket.

"I thought that was gone," she said surprised, reaching for it. When he pulled it back she looked at him curiously.

"This thing is going to get us into trouble," Damon said, running his hand through her hair. Her eyes narrowed and the ache within him deepened. "I can't protect you like this. You're a part of this thing because of me and Stefan, because we found you. But I can fix it. I can save you."

"I don't need to be saved," Elena said, shaking her head.

"Yes you do," Damon said, placing a finger lightly against her lips to silence her. "I have to save you, because I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you. Don't you see my love, this is my life... but it doesn't have to be yours."

"Damon-"

"Elena, I love you. God how I wish it could be enough." He kissed her once more, holding her, memorizing every curve, every smell and texture of her skin. When he pulled back she noticed how glassy his eyes looked.

Everything became hazy as she watched his eyes dilate, his voice washing over her like a cool wave.

"I wish you could remember this. But you can't..."

When Elena opened her eyes again she was sitting alone on her bed. Her hand reached up to finger the familiar weight of the silver locket around her neck. She surveyed the room, noticing the open window, drapes billowing in the slight breeze. She remembered Katherine's capture, but it was all a blur after that.

Elena laid back against the pillow, wondering why Stefan left without saying goodbye...


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again to all the reviewers, it's so good to know whether I'm on the right track or not. And don't give up on me Delena fans, you know I'll write it like it should be :)

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Elena stepped out of the car and walked up the path to the Boarding house, ready for answers. Katherine had been in the Salvatore's custody for nearly a day, and she was curious to see if she had said anything more about the 'others'. She knocked on the door and waited. She knew whatever Katherine had to say would only frighten her further, but she had to know. She had to be able to formulate a plan to keep them away from the people she loved.

Damon opened the door. He hadn't been prepared for her, and he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. The moment had come, would she remember what he said to her last night?

"Let me guess," he began. "Come to check on the status of our new tenant?" He smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I just wanted to know if you had an update," Elena said, holding his gaze. There was something about him today, an ache deep within those ice blue eyes that called out to her.

"Stefan's been talking to her, come on." He opened the door, and she walked inside. He led her downstairs to the cellar where Stefan sat beside Katherine. She pulled occasionally at the shackles around her wrists, testing their weight. When Elena walked in her eyes narrowed.

"What's she doing here?" Katherine growled. "Morbid curiosity?"

"I want to know about the others," Elena said flatly. She studied the close proximity of Stefan to Katherine, wondering why it didn't bother her. She shook it off.

"Evidently there are two upper level vampires looking to obtain the doppleganger in order to fulfill a prophecy. Klaus and Elijah. Klaus originally wanted Katherine, but he needs a human sacrifice. That's why Katherine turned," Stefan explained.

"So much for the confidentiality of pillow talk," Katherine said, glaring at Elena.

"Let me get this straight, Klaus and Elijah are looking for me because they need a human Katherine," Elena rehashed, looking confusedly between Stefan and Damon.

"Essentially, yes," Damon answered. "We don't know exactly what this curse of theirs does, or why it requires Petrova blood. What we do know is that they are aware of you." There was no easy way to tell her, so he'd just said it, watching the color drain from Elena's face. She took an uneasy step back, and Damon reached out to stabilize her.

She felt a familiar hand wrap around her waist and looked up at Damon. Her heart stumbled inside her chest. What was happening to her?

"I...um..." She stammered, wondering where her voice had gone. "I need to go." She ducked out of Damon's grasp and was nearing the front door before she heard Stefan calling after her.

"Look, we didn't mean to scare you. You need to know what's going on, and where you stand."

"Thank you," she said, though she didn't meant it. Whatever peace of mind she still retained in tact after her repeated supernatural experiences was slowly draining away with her preconceived notions of the known world.

"We're going to figure this out, don't worry," he said, taking her hands in his.

She nodded unconvincingly.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I just have some things to figure out." She looked down at their clasped hands, seeking the security they once offered. She allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace, resting her head on his chest. "It is going to be okay, right Stefan?"

He nodded, kissing the top of her head lightly. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about," she whispered. "Will you call me if you find out anything else?"

"Of course," he said, stepping back and brushing the hair from her face. "You know, i've missed you lately."

"What do you mean? I've been right here."

Stefan toyed with a lock of her hair, not meeting her gaze. "I know. You've just felt... distant lately."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," she said, looking at him questioningly.

At her genuine confusion he nodded absently and opened the door for her. "It's probably just me. I've been preoccupied. I'll call you later."

Elena walked back out to her car, lost in thought as she drove home. Her fears had been confirmed. The others were coming for her. Only her. Stefan and Damon wouldn't be able to stop it this time. They would be too strong. This had to stop now, before anyone else got hurt.

She picked up her phone, and dialed Rose.

"What's up?" Rose answered.

"I need your help."

"That's a shock."

"I need to meet Slater, I have to ask him some questions about this prophecy."

"Well...," she said uneasily. "Let me see if Damon can drive us."

"No," Elena said quickly, trying not to sound too urgent. "They're busy, we can take my car. It shouldn't take long. I'm just... doing a little research. Trying to be proactive."

"Okay..." Rose replied, momentarily confused. "I'll meet you at your house in half an hour."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Here," Rose said, pointing towards a high-rise condominium. Elena pulled into the parking garage and they proceeded up to Slater's address. Rose knocked on the door, but there was nothing but silence.

"That's weird, I just spoke to him." She tried the doorknob and it was open. She looked carefully around the foyer, then signaled Elena to enter. "Doesn't look like he's home."

As Elena a rounded the corner into the living room, she stopped short and let out a terrified shriek. The vampire she assumed to be Slater was face down in a puddle of blood on the Persian rug.

Rose knelt beside the still form, shaking her head. "Oh Slater, he already knows doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does."

Elena and Rose jerked their heads towards the voice. A man leaned against the door frame, monitoring the scene. Elena recognized him immediately as Elijah. She jumped back, watching as Rose took off in a flash, utterly deserting her.

_Oh great. _"Elijah," Elena spoke, steeling herself against the fear rising in her throat. After all, this is why she was here.

"Wow," he whistled, giving her a once-over. "The resemblance is remarkable."

"I'm here to give myself to Klaus."

Elijah smiled, walking to her. "And that strong defiance, if the looks weren't already enough to convince me..."

"Now that you have me, leave the people I love out of this."

"Oh Elena, I don't want you yet. I just needed your attention. I have a proposition for you."

Elena stared at him dumbfounded. Why wasn't she dead yet?

"Klaus wants to break the spell of the moon and the sun, and I can't let that happen."

"What do you want from me?"

"Klaus will seek you out, and when he does I will be there."

"So... you want to use me to draw him out?"

"If you help me, I won't harm your family or your precious Salvatore lovers. I have been waiting for just this opportunity for centuries now."

Elena took a step back, contemplating the repercussions of agreeing with this ancient evil. She didn't have much of a choice. "Let me know when and where," She heard herself speak.

"Like hell you will!" She heard an angry voice protest. Her gaze immediately shot to a set of fiery blue eyes pinning her to the wall where she stood.

In an instant Damon stood between her and Elijah, settling into a position poised to strike.

"Ha!" Elijah laughed, clapping in amusement. "absolutely remarkable."

"I killed you," Damon retorted confusedly.

Elijah straightened, directing his attention back to Elena. "You and me, we have an agreement."

Elena nodded.

As quickly as he appeared, Elijah was gone.

Damon scanned the room, but he was nowhere to be seen. Convinced they were alone again, he spun on her. "Are you out of your mind?"

"I'm just trying -"

"I damn well know what you're trying to do." He closed in until he was toe to toe with her. He could feel her breathing quicken as she backed against the wall, meeting his stare defiantly.

Through the anger she could see flickers of pain. He braced one hand on the wall above her head, trapping her. He lowered his head until his lips were a breath above hers.

"You make it really difficult to save you."

"Maybe I don't want to be saved." She ducked beneath his arm and crossed the room towards the door.

She came to a sudden halt as his hand caught her arm. He pulled her against him, holding her captive. "This is not your decision."

His hands were firm and unyielding, yet she could feel the restraint in them. Her skin burned where he touched her, her heart speeding in her chest as she fought the rise of tension building within her. His lips seemed too close, too tempting. Why was she having these thoughts? She pushed back against the force that was Damon Salvatore, trying to free herself. She took a step back and her heels hit the base of the couch. Losing her balance, she toppled back against the cushions.

_His shirt fell from his shoulders as he kissed her, backing her against the bed and following her down to the mattress. He deepened the kiss, trailing his lips down her neck, over the curve of her shoulder. "Damon," she moaned, arching her back and burying her hands in his dark hair. His lips continued their assault until he caught her nipple between his teeth through the thin lace of her black bra..._

Elena blinked away the vision, staring up at Damon. _Why did that feel so real?_ It felt like a memory, but she knew it couldn't be true. She loved Stefan... Stefan... But as he fumed, standing above her, trembling with fear and fury, she knew she was fooling herself. She tried to knock the alluring images from her mind, tried to forget the intensity of emotion she'd felt in the vision.

"You're coming home with me now," he growled, throwing her over his shoulder in one quick move. He carried her to the car and buckled her in, deftly avoiding her struggle. He didn't speak to her the entire way home, attempting to maintain his composure. She'd ventured there to kill herself, to give herself to Klaus in order to save them. To save him. Crazy woman. What was she thinking? After all they'd been though, she wasn't even going to say goodbye?

As soon as the car stopped in the driveway Elena was out and marching up to the door of the house.

"Don't bother saying thanks or anything," Damon complained, standing directly behind her. She turned to meet his gaze.

"I know what I'm doing."

"He could have killed you today."

"And he could kill you any day of the week for my association."

"Promise me you will never do that again." When she refused to speak he backed her against the door. He placed his hand against the side of her face. "Promise me you won't give up like that."

Electricity shot along her skin. Her breath caught. She was captivated by the strength in him, in the emotion that radiated from him. She saw a flash of white in her peripheral, and she focused in on the delicate dance of dogwood petals blowing carelessly in the breeze.

_The petal was warm as he trailed it over her skin. She struggled to pull him closer, the desire building within her, claiming her. He kissed her, trailing the petal further, over the peak of her breast and down the flat plane of her stomach. He paused to look at her, and she lost herself in the blue depths. "Damon," she whispered, fighting unsaid words. He watched the flicker of passion wash over her as he brought the delicate petal gently across the lace of her panties, disappearing between her legs. Her eyes closed as she shattered... _

The vision brought her instantly to reality. She could feel the warmth of arousal on her face, wondering if he would notice. A muscle ticked in his jaw.

_"I can protect you from this."_

_"I know you can. I love you Damon."_

_He started at her for a moment in disbelief, wondering if he'd heard her right. Then in a moment of sudden surrender, he covered her mouth with his. He released his inhibitions, losing himself in the the feel of the woman he loved trembling beneath him. For him. _

_"God you make this so hard..."_

She shook her head. It couldn't be true, could it?

_"Damon," She whispered. _

_"Elena, I love you. God how I wish it could be enough." He held her, memorizing every curve, kissing her deeply before pulling back to catch her gaze..._

_"_No..." She heard herself protest. Damon's brows knitted in confusion, his hand loosening on her arm.

_"I wish you could remember this, but you can't..."_

But she did...

She started up at him in disbelief, putting the pieces together. Hurt shone through her eyes, and something else, something... primal. Undiluted.

"Let me go," Elena growled, slipping out of his grasp. She disappeared behind the front door of the house, leaving him standing there, holding his dreams in empty hands. She collapsed back against the door, slowly sliding to the floor.

She was in love with Damon Salvatore.


	5. Chapter 5

Congratulations to all you die hard fanfic writers who have managed to post despite the hectic nature of Christmas/New Year's break. You have helped to pass the "family togetherness time" of football game watching. It never ends! Sheesh, sports. Anyway, here's the new chapter, thank you for being patient. P.S. By the light of the moon sucked! WTF?

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Damon paced from wall to wall in his bedroom. She haunted him, permeating his every thought. The look she had given him as they parted at her front door echoed through him, causing him to question what he knew could never be: did she remember? Was it possible that their love was stronger than his compulsion? Or was his association with the humans and the other side of the fight making him weaker? Whatever it was, it had him in its grasp. Surely she didn't remember. Surely his sacrifice would stand, and she would be safe. From him. From a future with a blood-sucking monster.

He had to let her go. Put her from his mind and hope it got easier. He resigned to believe that she didn't know, that it was just his overactive imagination grasping at straws. He retired to sleep, waiting for the passing of time to ease his regret. He knew he deserved no such peace, but maybe in his sacrifice he may find solace.

Damon was nearly asleep when he heard a disconcerting sound.

A wolf's howl.

Distant, but distinct. It was coming from the direction of where he knew Mason's truck to be hidden. He lept off the bed, and sprinted towards Stefan's room. Stefan met him halfway.

"Did you hear that?" Stefan asked.

"Wolf. Do you think it came from..."

"It can't be."

"Come on," Damon said, and they headed for Mason's truck.

As they reached the truck, they both grimaced.

"Wasn't Mason," Damon concluded, studying the remains.

"Then... another werewolf?" Stefan asked suspiciously, surveying the area. Using the light of his cell phone he looked for any sign of wolf prints in the soft ground. "Look at this," he said finally, drawing Damon's attention to the mud.

"Footprints," Damon said, kneeling to get a better view. "And from the shape of them, looks like a woman." Damon looked up at Stefan, perplexed.

"They're following the truck tracks," Stefan observed. "She's going to follow them back to the Boarding house."

Damon sighed, annoyed. "Of course she is. It's a full moon tomorrow night."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Elena woke the next morning grasping lazily at empty sheets. When she opened her eyes she realized that she'd only been dreaming. She was supposed to meet with Stefan and Damon this morning, and she wondered how she was going to be able to look Damon in the eye and not betray the emotion behind all her returning memories. He had erased their love from her mind. Whatever the reason, she knew she had to let it play out. Sometimes Damon was all madness, but there may be method to it too, so despite his betrayal she was going to let it lie. For now.

But that didn't mean she couldn't toy with him. Just a little.

She dressed in a low-cut red satin tank and a short black skirt with knee high black shit-kicker boots. And a smile. She was going to make it painful for him. She grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

When she arrived at the Boarding house she walked in, following the sound of male voices to the main room where the men sat huddled around a book. As she entered the room, Damon looked up to catch her gaze. He was surprised, and as his eyes raked hotly over her body she was instantly aware of her revealing outfit. She pretended like she hadn't noticed, and took a seat on the couch beside him.

"Elena, just in time," Stefan said with a smile. He passed the book along so she could see what the discussion was about. "We have been trying to figure out the connection between Elijah and the curse of the Moon and the Sun. In order to find out why Elijah wouldn't want to break a curse that he would also benefit from, we need to better understand the Moon side of the equation."

"So you think the werewolves inheriting an equal share of power would be a deciding factor? I don't know, he didn't look like the type to be afraid of a few dogs." She scanned over the werewolf drawing in the old book.

"I don't think it's the werewolves he's trying to stop," Damon said, turning the page. "I think he's trying to stop us. Vampires. I mean, admit it, to grant every vampire the ability to walk beneath the sun would be to condemn humans to a life of servitude. Whatever remains of humanity would slowly be drained away, and with it the supply of resources until there is nothing left."

"So you're saying that this ancient vampire wants to give up his winning lottery ticket to save humans?" Alaric asked.

"I'm saying that he's doing what needs to be done to preserve the natural balance." Damon looked back at Elena, studying the delicate fall of her hair around her face, cascading down to half conceal the plunging neckline of the red satin. The black lace of her bra tantalized him, and he wondered if that was the one with his teeth marks just below the left breast. When he reached out to turn the page again, his arm brushed against hers and he felt the fire of the friction.

Elena immediately pulled her hand back, then stood from the couch, needing to put some distance between them. "Whatever the reason for Elijah's involvement, it isn't our only concern. Tonight is the full moon, and Tyler will change."

"Caroline said she had this one," Stefan interjected.

"She knows he can kill her, right?" Alaric asked.

"Yes, he's going to be locked up on the Lockwood property tonight, she's just going to make sure he stays put." Stefan closed the book and looked up at Elena. "Unfortunately, Tyler's not our only problem. There's another werewolf."

"What?" Elena replied, her eyes widening.

"We heard her howl last night. She found Mason's truck."

"_She?_"

"We don't know yet," Damon said, shaking his head. "We saw a woman's footprints. A girlfriend maybe, or a sister. I would be greatly amused if he'd been cheating on Katherine." Stefan laughed at that.

"So this woman, does she know you killed Mason?"

"She followed the truck tracks back to the Boarding house."

"So what are you going to do tonight? Stay here and wait?"

"Precisely." Damon looked back at Stefan, who looked to be deep in contemplation. "What?"

"We can't leave Caroline out there alone with the werewolf on the loose. I'm going to have to stay with her." Stefan nodded his head with resolution, then pulled out his cell phone to notify Caroline of the change in plans.

"Stefan..." Elena pleaded.

"It will be okay. Caroline is... surprisingly good at being a vampire."

"So I guess I'll just wait here for the big bad wolf," Damon agreed, standing to pour himself another Scotch. "Alaric?" He questioned.

"I've got plans with Jenna..." He said, looking uneasily between the brothers like the guy who couldn't make it to the party because he had to work the next morning.

"I'll stay with you," Elena said finally, running her hand over a crossbow laid out on the table. She looked up at Damon, running her finger around the tip of the arrow.

Damon's mouth went suddenly dry, and he licked his lips.

"Great," Stefan said, grabbing his keys and heading for the door. "I didn't want you to be alone tonight. Just in case." He left, with Alaric not far behind.

When silence echoed through the house, Damon became suddenly aware that he was alone with Elena. She was leaning against the wall, watching the morning sun rise in the sky through the window. He wanted to see her smile. "I didn't get a chance to tell you how much I like those boots." Elena looked back towards him, and he thought he saw amusement flash across her features. "You don't have to stay and babysit me you know. I can handle this."

"If you don't want me to stay I can leave." She didn't move, only glanced back out the window.

"I didn't say that."

"What are you saying, Damon?"

Damon took a step back at her tone, cocking his head. "I'm just surprised that you would jump at the chance to spend the evening with me."

There was fire in her eyes when she looked back at him. "I didn't jump. I conceded. Did you miss the long pause in conversation? That was your volunteer base."

Damon studied her curiously. She'd become instantly defensive. "What are you up to?" he asked bluntly.

"Why do you suspect an ulterior motive? I'm not the one here with the master plan."

"And what does said plan entail?"

Elena walked towards him, observing his annoyed stance, arms crossed across his broad chest. His dark shirt was open at the neck just a button more than it should be. "How about deception?" She circled him. "A false reality maybe?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you tell me? That's what you'll do eventually anyway."

Damon's arms dropped. His face screamed disbelief.

"Forget it," she said, walking towards the door. "Maybe you're right. I'm going home."

She was almost to the door when she felt a hand lock onto her arm. She looked back at Damon, unrelenting in his grasp. "You know." It was all he could say.

"I know."

He held her captive a moment longer, searching her eyes for a resolution that he just couldn't fathom. Her breathing quickened, and suddenly she was wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his mouth to hers. He met her assault, sliding his hands up her back, beneath her shirt to the smooth skin beneath. He pinned her to the wall, deepening the kiss and demolishing his best intentions at keeping his distance from this beautiful, vibrant woman.

Elena jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, running her hands over his chest until she reached the buttons on his shirt and gave it a swift tug. She heard the buttons scatter as they hit the tile. Her lips trailed down his throat, and her teeth sank into the delicate skin below his ear.

Damon growled, pinning her in place with his hips and dragging the satin shirt over her head. He was right. She was wearing the bra with the bite marks. She came here for this. For him. The realization hit him hard and he kissed her, giving himself over to the moment and the slamming of his heart inside his chest.

Elena let her legs slowly drop, slipping out of his embrace. She stepped back, fixing him with a seductive smile and pulling the side zipper on her skirt. The material dropped, revealing a black lace thong. She took another step back.

"_Jesus woman_," Damon growled, taking in the impossible sight of Elena in lace and boots. He started walking towards her, and she slowly retreated in the direction of his bedroom. When her strides increased he gave chase, running to her and tossing her lightly back onto his bed. She laughed, and he followed her to the mattress. He felt Elena's hands exploring his shoulders, pushing his shirt off before traveling down to the button of his pants. When it came undone and her hand slipped inside to grip him tight he brought his mouth to her breast. He roughly pulled her bra off and tossed it to the floor, allowing his tongue to tantalize one nipple, then the other. When he had her gasping his name he slipped a finger around the thin material of her panties and pushed it deep inside. She came, and he captured her cry with his lips.

"Damon," she breathed, allowing him to divest her of the last thin scrap of lace. "Why Damon? Why did you take this from me?" She couldn't stop herself from asking, the question tumbling around inside her head.

"Because you deserve better." He answered honestly, reluctantly.

"What's the real reason?" She asked, unconvinced.

His eyes met hers. "Because I'm completely in love with you and that scares the hell out of me."

Elena took his confession, processed it, then leaned up and kissed him lingeringly, encapsulating the culmination of her emotions into that one meeting of lips. She didn't need to say anything, and he knew.

When he thrust himself deep inside her, she bit his lip and dug her boot heals into the muscle of his butt. He rested his forehead against hers, watching the passion flicker across her face. She dragged her nails down his back, lifting her hips to meet him. He kept himself carefully in check, holding back until he saw her begin to tremble, her eyes closing as she shattered. He held her tight, then doubled back to ride his own release.

She trailed kisses lightly across his shoulder, and he turned to kiss her. He slid beside her, pulling her across his chest as he propped an arm beneath his head. They laid there in silence, and he memorized the steady thud of her heart, his free hand absently tracing the curves of her body.

Elena stared curiously into his eyes. "Do you have any intention of compelling me again?"

Damon shook his head. "For some odd reason it seems my compulsion is flawed when it comes to you. Perhaps it's because it wasn't something i necessarily wanted." He brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, admiring her easy beauty. "And for the record, I'm sorry. I would never do anything to hurt you."

Elena smiled, dragging her fingertip down his chest. She moved until she straddled his hips, and she could feel him pulse against her. Slowly she lifted, and he slid back inside her. She moaned, and gradually started bucking her hips. "Well here's your opportunity to make it up to me," she purred, leaning back to bounce against his dick.

"What about... the werewolf...?" Damon gasped, watching the steady rise and fall of her perky breasts.

"It's merely morning," she whispered seductively against his ear. "And we have all day my love."


End file.
